Happy Birthday Sam
by lindsay77
Summary: Jason visits Sam on her Birthday


A little oneshot I decided to write for Sam's birthday. Hope you all like!

* * *

Sam was coming out of the kitchen after finding a vase. A delivery man had just come by with flowers from Krissy for her birthday. Sam smiled at the red roses, thankful that she sent them but she missed her little sister. The past few months had been hard for Sam. Between admitting her true feelings for Jason and ending her marriage to Drew, Sam had been on the most emotional roller coaster ever. Her kids were the main reason for getting her through it but having her mom, Lucas and Molly around help a lot also. But Krissy was a little special. A part of Lila lived on in Krissy and that bonded her and Sam in a different way than her other siblings.

Sam walked over to the back of the couch and set the flowers next to the ones she got from Lucas and Brad and her mom and Molly. She usually didn't make a big deal about her birthday but she did love the flowers. They were so beautiful. She looked down at the card next to the flowers. Danny and Scout had woken her up this morning by climbing into bed with her and giving her the card and foot prints from Scout shaped like a heart. Sam didn't know what she did in her life. It wasn't long ago that she had given up all hope of having kids. Danny and Scout were her life and she loved them more than she ever thought possible. As hard as it had been the last few months, knowing she had those two made everything worth it.

She walked over to the terrace doors and looked out the window. Her mind wondered to her time in Switzerland. It had felt so natural to work with Spinelli again. She had missed their partnership. She had decided that once she wrapped everything up at AM then she would look back into getting her license renewed and opening her PI office back up. She wanted to help Jason as much as she could. Whoever the Peter guy was, she was going to find out. She knew deep down he had a connection to all of this and she was going to help Jason find out how, especially now that she knew he had an interest in Maxie. She wasn't going to let her friend be hurt again.

She also didn't want him round Drew or AM. She may not feel for Drew what she feels for Jason but that doesn't mean she wants anything to hurt him or the company. She truly loves Drew, he is forever going to be a part of her life, not only because of Scout but because she wanted him in it. Sam knew that deep down Drew was thinking the same as her. He had no idea what his life was. And right now, he needed to focus on finding that out. Sam didn't know what he would find but to her it didn't matter. No matter what, Drew was of the best people she knew. He was kind and loyal and the best father that Scout could ever ask for. That was all she needed to know. Sam had no doubt in her mind they would be ok in the future. She wouldn't stand for anything but. She knew the hell that Michael and Morgan went through because their parents were so focused on hurting each other that being good parents for their kids and neither Sam nor Drew wanted that for Scout.

Her future with Jason was another story. Sam had never minded being alone. She spent most of her life that way. She tried to keep Danny in school as much as possible while she was running her cons so he wasn't directly affected by anything. The day she walked into Jason's life changed all that. She missed him. She had no problem admitting that now. She missed the ease she felt with him, the security she felt. She knew in her heart that they belonged together but that didn't ease the fears she had. What if they tried again and something happened? Would he push her away like he had done many times before? Or what if Elizabeth's relationship implodes and she goes running to Jason? Would he let her come between them the way he had let her in the past? She wanted with all her heart to trust in their love again but she didn't want another broken heart. But she loved him with everything in her. That she was not able to deny or hide anymore. She didn't want to.

A knock at the door pulled her from her thoughts. She walked to the door, thinking it may be another delivery man. She opened the door to see Jason on the other side holding a huge bouquet of tulips and a small box in his hands.

"Jason," she sighed and smiled at the man who had just been on her mind.

"Happy Birthday, Sam." he said softly and held the flowers out to her.

Sam had not been expecting to see him today. With as busy as he was trying to find answers, she didn't expect this. Her throat went tight as she tried to force down her overwhelming emotions. She reached out at took the flowers, bringing them to her nose and smelling their sweet sent. She looked up at him with slightly glossy eyes "Thank you." she smiled. She took a step back and told him "Come in."

Jason walked through the door and into the living room that he called home for so long. It still felt like home but he knew that it was because of Sam. The penthouse only became a home for him when Sam moved in. He turned around and looked at her and his heart did the little flip in his chest it did every time he saw her. Her hair was up in a ponytail with curls. She had on a long-sleeved v neck shirt like the one she wore in Switzerland with dark blue skinny jeans and her signature boots. She looked beautiful as always.

"Jason, these are beautiful." she looked at him and smiled huge.

"I know that you aren't into a lot of girly things but I remember how much you like flowers." His eyes caught the other flowers by the couch and he chuckled "Looks like others did too."

Sam laughed and said "Yeah, my mom and sisters and Lucas and Brad sent those."

"I ran into Molly the other day and we talked for a while. She seems to be doing great." He said

Sam nodded "She's graduating next week from PCU then she and TJ are going to go and visit Krissy for a few weeks." Sam tells him.

"And how is Kristina? Sonny said she left town last year with her girlfriend."

Sam nods her head and says "Yeah, Parker Forsyth. Her former professor" with slight distain.

Jason's eyebrows shoot up "I take it you're not a fan?"

Sam sighed and said "I am 100% supportive of Krissy and who she is but I do not like Parker. It's none of my business and I know what it's like to have someone share their input in my relationships when it is not wanted so I've kept it to myself. Parker used Krissy. She had no real interest in her until after her wife left. I just don't want to see her get hurt. Again."

Jason smiled slightly and says "You're a great sister to her, Sam. I think out of everyone in her life, you would be the one she would listen to more."

Sam shook her head "Krissy had a really hard time coming out to mom and Sonny. She was so afraid of what they would think. This is her first real relationship. I know it won't last so I just have to pray that the next one is better and more deserving of her." she smiled.

Jason was in awe of her. while so much had changed in the time he was gone, Sam truly had remained the same. Deep down she was the same amazing person she's always been. She loved her sisters and wanted what's best for them but understood it was their life.

"Come on. I'll find a vase for these. Have you had any more luck with the case?" she asked, leading the way to the kitchen. Jason followed behind, the box still held I his hand. "Not really. Anna offered to pose as his mother to lure him out but I'm still not fully sold on that. There is something she isn't telling me and I don't want to chance this. We'll only have one shot at it. Spinelli is still working on some things so I think I'll call him in a few days and see what he has."

"It might be a good idea for you to take a little break. Maybe focusing on something else will help. Jake said you stopped by to see him for his birthday. He was really exited about the tickets. He actually asked Danny and I to go as well." Sam said with a smile.

Jason beamed bright at her words, excited at the idea of spending time with both his boys and Sam at the same time "Really? That's great."

"I'm glad things are better between you two. Jake seems to have really come around to all that's happened." She pulled one of the bigger vases out from under the sink and set it on the counter.

"Me too. I still have a ways to go with him thought. I think I got spoiled by Danny's acceptance of me and just assumed." He mused.

Sam felt bad for him. She knew how much he loved Jake and always did. But Sam had no doubt they would be ok. "Speaking of Danny, if you want to hang around for a while he should be home from school in about 30 minutes. Molly offered to pick him up for me. Scout has been running a slight fever and it finally broke last night so I didn't want to take her out."

Jason frowned in concern for his niece "She ok?"

Sam nodded as she filled the vase with water "Yeah, it was just one of those freak thinks babies go through. She was back to her normal self this morning." She smiled at the thought of her baby girl crawling int her bed this morning.

"Speaking of the kids, I, um…" Sam turned around and saw him life his hand to the island counter and place the small box her had seen earlier on the surface. "I also wanted to give you this."

Sam noticed it was a jewelry box. She looked up at him from the box and said "Jason, you didn't …"

"I wanted to. I know you don't like making a big deal about your birthday but I woke up one day last week and realized I had missed the past 5 of them." the somber expression om his face broke her heart the way it always did when he talked about the time he lost. Sam swallowed the past the lump in her throat and walked over to hm and the box. She picked it up and opened it, seeing a beautiful silver locket on the velvet. She gasped as she picked it up, noticing the infrequent design on the front "It's so beautiful" she whispered. Sam opened the locket to reveal two very recent photos of Danny and Scout. She couldn't stop the tears as the welled in her eyes.

"I asked Monica for the photos so I could have the jeweler put them in." he said.

Sam felt a roughness at the back of the locket and turned it over to see written in an elegant script "I love you to the moon and back." It was one of her favorite sayings. A lone tear felt down he cheek. "Jason, I don't know what to say…" she whispered as his hand reached up and brushed the tear away "This is the best gift I've ever gotten." She looked up at him and saw the pure love in his eyes, making the gift that much more "Thank you." she said softly.

Her eyes closed as he softly caressed her cheek "I'm glad you like it." He said.

She opened her eyes and smiled up at him "I love it." She put the box down on the counter and asked "Can you put it on, please?" she handed it to him. Jason took the necklace from her hand, softly grazing hers as she turned her back to him. He unclasped the chain and lifted it over her head, securing it around her slender flesh.

Sam's body went one alert at the feel of his hands on her skin. He always had that affect on her. She could feel her heart beating faster as his knuckles grazed the top of her shoulders. She turned around and looked back up at him, seeing the soft look on his face.

"Beautiful" he whispered, not taking his eyes from hers.

Sam smiled small at his compliment and tried to find the words to speak but the way his eyes held hers, she found no ability. The smile fell form her lips as the electricity between the two sparked bright. Jason leaned forward, giving her plenty of time to say no. Sam's hands lifted to his chest, feeling his heart beat rapidly beneath them. The second before their lips were to touch, their son yelled "Mommy! I'm home!"

Jason sighed and dropped his forehead to hers. Sam laughed softly at his defeated demeanor and patted his chest, giving him a look that matched his disappointment. "In here, buddy." She called back. A moment later, their blond-haired cutie half-filled the door way.

"Dad!" he yelled in excitement at the sight of his father.

Jason's disappointment at their interrupted moment disappeared as his son barreled towards him. He leaned down and lifted him up in his arm as they wrapped around his neck. "Hey buddy." He said softly as he held his son.

Sam looked on with her heart in her throat. She would never get tired of seeing them together.

"Did you know that today is mommy's birthday?" Danny asked as he pulled back form the hug.

"I did. That's why I stopped by. I saw the card you and Scout made her. That was awesome, Danny." He praised his son.

Danny beamed with joy at his dad and caught sight of the flowers on the counter "Are those from you?" he asked.

Sam answered "They are. He also got me this locket with yours and Scout's pictures inside. Look what's on the back" she said and held it up to him.

"That's what you always tell me and Scout before we go to sleep!" he said excitedly.

Sam and Jason shared a smile before Sam noticed Molly in the doorway, smiling slyly. Sam knew her mom had reservations about Sam and Jason but Molly had none. She had made it a point to tell Sam she wished nothing more than for them to get back together.

"I don't want to interrupt, I just wanted to say by to Danny and tell you happy birthday again." She said as she came over and hugged her nephew and sister. "It's nice to see you again, Jason." She smiled at her former brother-in-law.

"You too" he smiled back. Molly said her goodbyes and left. "Do you have homework?" Sam asked her son as Jason set him down.

He nodded and said "But it will only take a second." He looked up to his dad and asked "Are you staying?"

Before Jason could answer, Sam spoke "I was actually just going to ask him if he would like to stay for dinner? What do you think? Should we invite him for birthday pizza?" she said.

Danny nodded his head excitedly and yelled "Yeah! Dad, you have to stay for pizza! We can get all the meat one again."

Sam smiled at Jason "Would you like to stay? Because we'd really like to have you."

Jason felt his heart ready to burst. The woman he loves more than anything and his son were asking him to stay and have dinner with them. He reached his hand down to ruffle Danny's hair before smiling at Sam and saying "I would love to."

* * *

"Michael landed so hard on his back in the water that his skin turned red!" Danny told his dad the story of the time Michael had taken him and Jake to the water park. They all sat at the table with Scout in her high chair eating pizza and Danny telling his dad things he had done. "He was ok though. But me and Jake decided not to do a back flop from that high." Sam and Jason laughed at their son.

Jason could not remember a time where he had smiled this much. Spending the evening with Sam, Danny and Scout was perfect. He looked over and saw Sam putting more pieces of pizza on the tray of Scout's high chair. Scout was such a beautiful little girl. She looked so much like Sam. She was definingly going to grow up to be a beautiful woman just like her mother. He loved the little girl so much already and she had taken to him pretty well. It was only the second time he had been around her but she was such a calm baby that nothing really fazed her. Seeing her with Sam filled his heart the same way it did with her and Danny.

Sam looked over at him and smiled when she found him watching her. This had been the prefect night. Having him back in their home made it so real. There were times when she had to ask herself if he was really back, scared that it was a dream she would wake and find gone. But it wasn't. He was real and having this back felt so right. She thought back to her earlier fears and in that moment knew. Nothing was guaranteed. Losing Jason showed her that. She didn't know what was going to happen in the future but she did know that this, sitting around the dinner table with him and her kids was right. And she was done wasting anymore time with the unknown.

"I'm full." Danny announced as pushed his plate away and sighed.

Sam laughed and said "Well you had 3 pieces so I'm guessing so."

Jason grinned at her and said "He must have your appetite."

Sam mocked outrage "Hey!"

Father and son laughed and Sam couldn't help but sake her head and smile "Go throw your plate away then head up for your shower. It's almost time for bed and maybe your dad will read you your story tonight." She said as they all got up to clear the table. Sam wiped Scout's face before placing her in the playpen set up by the couch. Danny rushed upstairs for his shower and Sam looked to Jason "Do you mind reading to him? I have to give Scout a bath and put her down for the night. Then I was hoping we could talk."

Jason looked into her eyes and saw the hope in them. "Absolutely" he said almost automatically.

Sam smiled at him "Thank you." she said before walking out of the kitchen with her daughter. Jason didn't know what it was but the look in her eyes had made his heart leap. He was eager to hear what she had to say.

30 minutes later, Danny was asleep and Jason was waiting down stairs for Sam. As she came down the steps, she saw Jason at the balcony doors just as she had so many times before. She stood the for a minute and stared. Even though so much time had passed and so much had changed, it was amazing to Sam just how much it seemed the same. Jason turned and saw her, smiling at her. Sam came down the rest of the steps and Jason walked towards her. "Danny go down ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, he as out before the chapter was over." Jason chuckled "You were right. When he's out, he's out."

Sam smiled and said "He loves his sleep." She motioned to the couch and said "There's something I want to tell you."

They both sat down on the couch and she took a deep breath "I know that I told you I wanted space to figure out what I wanted and who I want to be. And while I did need that, it didn't take long for me to find those answers." She looked in his eyes and admitted "I'm scared." Her eyes went glossy as she went on "Not of your job or of you. I'm scared that if we do this, we try again, it's not going to be long before something happens like it has in the past. I get hurt and you push me away or Elizabeth decided she want you back and does everything she can to come between us. I'm afraid of getting hurt again…"

Jason reached out and grabbed her hand with his, bringing it to his lips and kissing the back of it. "There is nothing in this world that I regret more than hurting you. I have never seen the point in having regrets because you can't change them but if I could, I would do it in a heartbeat. Elizabeth will never be a factor in our lives ever again. I let myself be consumed by my love for Jake and screwed my entire life up. That will never happen again." He swallowed past the emotions he was feeling "In all the time I was gone, the only thing I thought about was you and Danny. All I thought about was getting back home to you two. And knowing that nothing was ever going to take me away from you again. I love you and it wasn't until I knew how much time had passed that I realized just how much. Nothing means more to me that a life with you, Sam. Nothing ever will."

Sam reached her free hand up and cupped his cheek "I'm not afraid anymore Jason." She said softly, shocking him. "I've been living scared for so long and that's not who I am. And I'm done doing it." She smiled at him and said "I love you. I don't care what the future holds. I don't care what anyone else thinks about it. I know that no matter what happens, we will face it together just like we always have. That's all I need to know that everything will be ok."

Jason closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. He had finally heard the words that he had prayed for and dreamed about. He opened his eyes and looked into her smiling face before he lifted a hand to the back of her neck and pulled her close. Sam sighed as the touch she longed for consumed her. Jason smoothed his mouth over hers in a soft firm kiss, taking his time in the feel of her again. Sam parted her lips at the urging of his tongue, eager for the taste of him. Jason pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her. Sam moaned as his tongue stroked over hers in a dominant swipe. He pushed her back on the couch a second before they heard Scout's cries come over the monitor. They froze before pulling back and both laughing slightly. "Welcome to a life with a 1 year old." Sam snickered. She looked up at him and asked "Can you stay? I'll hurry and put her back down and then we can finish…talking?" she said with a grin.

Jason smiled back and said "Yeah. I'd like that." He gave her a quick kiss before letting her up to go check on her daughter. Sam ran up the stairs and sent him a smile over her shoulder before she disappeared.

Jason sighed and leaned back against the couch. When he knocked on the door today, he was not expecting any of this. While he wished for nothing more than Sam to open her heart to him again, he was willing to wait forever if she needed him to. He looked around the penthouse and was hit with so much emotion. This place has so many memories for him and Sam and he couldn't believe that he as finally back. He looked to the floor where they had danced after Emily and Nikolas's wedding, where they shared their first kiss. his eyes wondered to the dining room where his pool table use to be and the number of times Sam tried to distract him when they played. He was overwhelmed with it all. He smiled when he heard Sam's voice come over the baby monitor. His son asleep right next door. Jason was home. He was finally home.

Heart you all!


End file.
